The Menacing Maze Monster
The Menacing Maze Monster is the 7th episode of Season 1 of Scooby-Doo! And The Crew Premise The crew goes to Greece to take a tour of The Labrinth, but the trip gets hairy when a ghostly minatour attacks the tour group. Will Scooby and the crew be able to solve this mystery, or will it be all Greek to Scooby? Sypnosis The crew arrives at the tourist center. Scooby and Shaggy are excited about after the tour they will go to a quaint greek restraunt. The tour guide introduces himself as Zeus Glavchek. Daphne is head over heels for him which makes Fred jealous. The crew and the rest of the tour group head down an ancient flight of stairs. Shaggy is afraid that they're going to get lost, but Velma says that most of the Labrinth is roped off. Shaggy and Scooby are realived. In the maze are a collection of rare artifacts including a broach that looks like a bull. All of a sudden the oil lamps are blown out. A grunt is heard and Zeus relights the oil lamps. When it is light everyone realizes that the broach and Daphne are gone! Zeus is worried about getting fired so he goes to look for it in an employee area. Fred says they need to split up. Shaggy and Scooby go to the employee area while Fred and Velma investigate the artifacts. In the employee area Shaggy and Scooby find a jewel from the broach. Also they meet the accountant Linda Styles. She is going to a very important gathering tonight and will do anything to look good for it. Meanwhile, Velma and Fred find a lever on the podium where the bull broach was. Velma thinks its important. Fred accidentally leans on a switch that opens a secret door. Daphne is in there and so is a ghostly minatour! Fred quickly unties her and all three of them run up the stairs to the tourist center. Shaggy and Scooby hear the comotion and wonder what's going on. They scream as they see the ghostly minatour. Scooby musters up the courage to lunge at the minatour. The minatour is so in shock that he is paralyzed with astonishment on the ground. It is Zeus. He wanted to steal the broach so he used a secret chamber in the podium, accesed by the lever, to hide it. Then when the tours were done for the day he would take it out of the chamber and steal it. Daphne is upset that her love is actually a thief. Fred rejoices. At the end of the episode the gang is enjoying a delicious meal at a quaint greek restraunt. Locations -Greece -Labrinth -Tourist Center -Greek Restraunt Characters Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake Matthew Lillard as Norville"Shaggy"Rogers Frank Welker as Fred Jones, Scooby-Doo, and Zeus Glavchek Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley Brenda Song as Linda Styles Suspects -Linda Styles Trivia The quaint greek restraunt is actually named Greek Restraunt Goofs/Mistakes/Errors Category:ScoobyDude's Stuff